La pequeña vendedora de fósforos
by sweetnessnight
Summary: Contest: S.L.N. Bella es una niña pobre que tiene que vender fósforos en la calle. Esa víspera había ganado sólo unas pocas monedas y queriendo evitar la golpiza de su padre, se sienta en la fría nieve y espera la muerte… ¿El destino estará de acuerdo? /Escrito para Paz.


**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a la sublime escritora Stephenie Meyer, a quien le atribuyo la gracia de hacer más felices mis días de tristeza con sus maravillosos personajes. La historia presenta intertextualidad con mi cuento favorito de infancia "La vendedora de cerillas" de Hans Christian Andersen (título varía según la edición).

"**Contest: Sintiendo la navidad".**

**Titulo:** La pequeña vendedora de fósforos.

**Penname:** Tina Masen

**Summary:** Isabella es una niña de ocho años de padres pobres que tiene que trabajar vendiendo fósforos con el objetivo de ganar el dinero suficiente para que su padre no la golpee al llegar a casa... Al conseguir muy poco dinero el día de Noche Buena, toma la decisión de nunca regresar a casa y vivir en la calle, lo que pudo haberle traído la muerte ya que podría haber muerto de frío… Pero el destino siempre nos sorprende, y la vida de la pequeña Isabella cambiará completamente esa Navidad.

**Pareja a Trabajar:** Bella/Edward

**Número de palabras: **7526

**Imagen utilizada: **(4) Noche Perfecta

**Canción utilizada: **(7) Jingle Bell Rock - Hillary Duff

**Frase utilizada:** (12) No necesito a nadie para pasar la Navidad.

*********ºººººº*********

Mis pies. Ya no los sentía, varias veces bajé la mirada para asegurarme que seguían allí, con sus zapatos viejos y rotos por donde la nieve entraba y me congelaba. No pasaba nadie por la calle, estaba desesperada, ya estaba oscureciendo y si aparecía en mi casa sólo con lo que había recaudado hasta el momento mi padre volvería a golpearme y mañana al venir a trabajar no me podría ni mover, causando nuevamente la furia de mi padre. Ya había ocurrido varias veces. Pero no lo culpo, entiendo que ellos se desquiten de alguna forma, aunque desearía que no fuera conmigo.

Traté de calentarme las manos frotando una con la otra, pero sin dar resultado ya que el viento frío golpeaba mi rostro y estaba empapada por todas las veces que me habían empujado y caído en la nieve cuando las personas pasaban rápidamente y no me veían. Faltaría muy poco tiempo para ganarme otro resfriado. Espero que esta vez a mi padre no le importe. Espero.

Cambió la luz del semáforo y una oleada de gente cruzó la calle, puse varias cajitas de fósforo en una mano y traté de gritar "¡Fósforos! ¡Fósforos! Sólo por cincuenta centavos", pero mi garganta estaba entumecida y no pude pronunciar palabra. Lágrimas de impotencia salieron de mis ojos mientras veía a la gente pasar sin siquiera dirigirme una mirada. El cielo empezaba a oscurecerse, pero decidí no volver a casa. No, no volvería, tal vez con lo que había ganado en este día mi padre no me dejaría viva. Y no quería averiguarlo.

Fui a un banco que estaba en medio de las tiendas de la calle comercial, con una mano le quité la nieve de encima y me senté, me estremecí de frío pero no podía hacer más nada. Observé las tiendas que estaban decoradas con adornos rojos y verdes, con coronas de hojas y árboles de Navidad, toda la calle estaba llena de luces amarillas y de colores y era muy bonito, pero me gustaba más observar a la gente que entraba feliz a las tiendas a comprar sus últimos regalos de Navidad ya que hoy era Noche Buena, algunos iban con sus hijos de las manos u otros solos o con sus parejas. Siempre me detenía a ver la interacción entre los padres con sus hijos, todos ellos los miraban con amor y alegría, cosas que carecían en la mirada de Charlie cuando me veía a mí. Una lágrima silenciosa se deslizó por mi mejilla a la vez que veía las pisadas en la nieve. Pero no debía llorar. No. Yo no necesito a nadie para pasar la Navidad, menos a mis padres.

Vivía en uno de los barrios más pobres de la periferia de la ciudad, en una casa minúscula de sólo una habitación y que sólo tenía una cama, por lo que mis padres la compartían y yo dormía en el piso, arriba de una colchoneta que encontré a las afueras de una escuela para no sentir el frío del suelo y con una pequeña frazada que recuerdo tener desde que nací.

Tenía ocho años, lo que más quería era ir a un colegio para poder aprender, me encanta saber nuevas cosas y generalmente me ponía a vender afuera de las escuelas a las horas de salida y así podía escuchar las conversaciones sobre las tareas y libros que tenían que leer… Aunque me había costado trabajo, ya podía reconocer algunas letras. Le había dicho a mamá que quería que me mandara al colegio pero ella se rió de mí y me dijo que eso era para gente inteligente. Esa noche traté de no llorar con todas mis fuerzas para no darle en el gusto, pero a primera hora de la mañana corrí con todas las cajitas de fósforos a un río que está a muchas cuadras de mi casa, y lloré como nunca lo había hecho, después de algunas horas fui al centro a vender las cajas y como ya había perdido muchas horas de trabajo llegué con muy poco dinero a mi casa y papá me golpeó y se burló de mí. Los moretones me duraron por varias semanas y tengo una cicatriz en mi espalda que quedó después de eso.

Escuché reírse a un niño detrás de mí y me volteé para ver, era un chico un poco más grande que yo observando a su papá que le hacía gestos graciosos con la cara riéndose de un juguete que estaba en la vitrina… Luego entraron y a los pocos minutos salieron con una gran bolsa en sus manos y una gran sonrisa en la cara del niño. "Espero que a tu hermano le guste", "Estoy seguro que sí" Le dirigió una gran sonrisa. Me di vuelta y vi cómo una tienda empezaba a cerrar; ordenaba las últimas cosas, cerraba la puerta para que no entrara más gente y cuando todos los de adentro ya se habían ido apagaron las luces, cerraron la puerta con llave y el caballero con su esposa supuse, bajaron una reja del techo y le ponían un gran candado. Luego se fueron sonriendo, por lo que alcancé a escuchar, iban a pasar esta noche con su hija.

Un gran suspiro se escapó de mis labios y deseé que mis padres también hablaran así de contentos cuando se refirieran a mí. Pero sé que eso es completamente imposible, cuando los veo a los ojos sólo veo vergüenza, odio y asco en su mirada… Pero yo no era una niña tan mala, ¿no? Hacía todo lo que ellos pedían, los obedecía y nunca les contradecía, tal vez sólo por el hecho de ser yo las personas no podrían quererme. Nunca me había sentido querida en mi vida. Un hombre se acercó por atrás a una mujer y la abrazó con fuerza susurrando en su oído, ella primero se asustó pero luego rió y se giró en sus brazos y le dio un beso en la mejilla y ambos rieron. Sentí como otra lágrima traicionera bajaba por mi mejilla. Tenía claro que el amor existía, sólo que no para mí.

Una familia se sentó a mi lado en la banca, eran tres niñas con sus padres rodeados de varias bolsas, por lo que salí de allí para no ser un estorbo. Al pararme casi me caí de nuevo ya que mis piernas estaban entumecidas, ya casi no las sentía, creo que la fina tela de mi pantalón era más perjudicial que favorable para mi cuerpo ya que estaba toda empapada y llena de agujeros. Cuando me fui de allí la familia ni siquiera me miró, sólo se reacomodaron en el asiento como si nada.

Me fui mirando la nieve en el suelo, estaba llena de pisadas de distintos tamaños haciéndola ver muy desnivelada, pero de cierta forma contribuía a la belleza del paisaje. Ya eran varias las tiendas cerradas y el cielo ya había oscurecido, no creo que faltara mucho para que todas cerraran y me quedara sola. Llegué a un callejón oscuro y me senté sobre una caja que estaba allí tirada, me apoyé contra la pared y cerré los ojos tratando de olvidar todo, pero pronto comencé a tiritar más fuerte de lo normal por el frío y el viento que corría y que chocaba directamente con mi espalda. Apreté fuertemente mis dientes para que no sonaran entre sí y saqué una cajita de fósforos, no creía que mi padre se diera cuenta, aunque tal vez nunca regresara a casa. Me sorprendí por esta idea y pensé que era lo mejor. Sí, definitivamente no regresaría, con el dinero que ganara con estas cajetillas compraría más y así podría seguir viviendo y tal vez hasta me alcanzaría para comer más que dos trozos de pan que era lo que me daban mis padres al día. No podía gastar todos los fósforos ya que tenía que vender todas las cajitas para tener la mayor cantidad de dinero posible, así que encendí sólo uno y su calor calentó levemente mi mano, pero el viento lo apagó en seguida. Rápidamente me di vuelta hacia la pared y encendí otro y lo sostuve entre mis manos por los segundos más esperanzadores del día, esperando conseguir aunque sea un poco de calor. Sin poder evitarlo encendí otro y otro, hasta que me di cuenta que había gastado todos los de la caja y me enfurecí conmigo misma y me puse a llorar. Por todo.

Después de un rato de estar así, escuché unos agudos ladridos que parecía que se aceraran cada vez más, pasé mi manga por los ojos y por mi cara para quitar las lágrimas y vi a un pequeño perrito que apareció frente al callejón, parecía muy bien cuidado y tenía una cadena roja en su cuello y una correa que volaba en el aire a la par que él corría. Me costó unos segundos comprender que el cachorro venía corriendo hacia mí y saltó arriba mío, yo me sobresalté pero le empecé a hacer cariño para que se tranquilizara ya que estaba muy inquieto.

"Ssssh calma perrito, ¿te has perdido? No tengas miedo, yo te ayudaré a encontrar a tu familia, sshhh" Lo tomé en brazos mientras lo seguía acariciando y hablándole para que se calmara, pronto empezó a dejar de ladrar y movía su colita. Me paré y fui a buscar a la familia de la que se había escapado, y cuando estaba saliendo del callejón un niño con su mamá estaban corriendo muy rápido, el niño tenía cara de asustado y la señora de preocupación, ambos con sus caras rojas por correr, pero cuando me vieron se detuvieron y me miraron con sorpresa. El perrito comenzó a ladrar de nuevo y saltó de mis brazos para llegar al niño que lo tomó en los suyos y lo retó por haberse escapado. La señora me seguía mirando aún con preocupación en sus ojos, más de lo que tenía antes, me sentí incómoda y me di vuelta para regresar a sentarme arriba de mi cartón. Apoyé la cabeza en mis rodillas tratando de olvidar lo que había pasado. De pronto escuché unos pasos que se acercaban y me asusté, ¿Qué tal si en este callejón ya dormían personas y yo estaba aquí importunando? Alguien posó una mano en mi cabeza, aunque delicadamente, nadie me había tocado así antes. Sorprendida levanté la mirada y me encontré con la señora del perrito y su hijo un poco más atrás, mirándome con… ¿culpa?

"Hola cielo" Dijo ella. ¿Cielo? ¿Quién me había llamado así antes? Me asusté y me eché lo más que pude para atrás, pegándome mucho a la pared.

"Tranquila cariño, no te asustes, sólo te quiero ayudar."

"¿Ayudarme? ¿A mí?" Esto era lo más extraño que me había pasado en la vida, me fijé bien en la señora y parecía tener unos treinta años de edad, tal vez menos, tenía el cabello largo y castaño y ojos color miel, que me miraban de una forma extraña, nunca nadie me había mirado así, su mirada era como… la de los padres en las calles cuando miraban a sus hijos. Se sentía bien y ya no le tuve miedo.

"Claro querida." Se arrodilló para quedar a mi altura sin dejar de tener una dulce sonrisa en sus labios "Me llamo Esme, él es mi hijo Edward y su perrita Jess, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?" Me gustó la forma en que lo preguntó, me hacía sentir como si tuviera algo en la vida, aunque sólo fuera mi nombre.

"Isabella" Me salió en un susurro.

"Isabella… qué hermoso nombre." Sonreí y le di las gracias. "Edward, ven a saludar a Isabella." El niño se acercó a mí y me dijo "Hola" con una sonrisa que le correspondí. Aunque aún no entendía qué estaba pasando. La señora Esme me miró, se sacó su chaqueta y me la pasó. "Toma cariño, debes estar muerta de frío." Abrí mucho los ojos sorprendida y negué con la cabeza, ¿cómo le iba a aceptar su abrigo? "Por favor tómalo, si no lo haces te vas a enfermar" La miré y vi que tenía una gran determinación y observé que el niño asentía también. La tomé con una mano temblorosa y ella me ayudó a ponérmela correctamente, la prenda me llegaba hasta más debajo de las rodillas y me provocaba una sensación de calor maravillosa, ya que ya estaba caliente al tenerla puesta ella. La observé y vi cómo suprimía un escalofrío. "Ven Isabella, te invito a tomar una taza de chocolate caliente". ¿Chocolate caliente? ¿Se refería esas bebidas que espumeaban y que olían exquisitamente cuando pasaba por afuera de las cafeterías? ¡Siempre había querido probar uno! No me pude negar, así que tomé la mano que la señora Esme me estaba ofreciendo mientras ella le daba la otra al niño y fuimos a una cafetería que estaba en la esquina ya casi vacía. Entramos y era todo fantástico, el calor me abrazó de una forma que no creí posible, estaba sonando una canción que decía varias veces "_Jingle Bell Rock_" así que supuse que así se llamaba, y los olores a bebidas y comida… Sentí cómo mi estómago sonó fuertemente y los ojos de Esme brillaron, nos dirigió rápidamente a una mesa donde inmediatamente llegó un camarero.

"Señora Cullen, qué placer verla nuevamente."

"Gracias James. ¿Nos podrías traer dos tazas grandes de chocolate caliente y una taza de café cortado, por favor?"

"Por supuesto, señora. ¿Algo para comer?"

"¿Qué quieres, Isabella?" Fijó su mirada en mí y yo me puse nerviosa, no sabía qué pedir, esto era demasiado, ¿Por qué una desconocida me trataba tan bien y me daba un chocolate caliente Y además algo para comer? Debo estar soñando. "Si no sabes qué quieres puedes ir a ver allá" Señaló una vitrina dentro del local donde se veían muchos pasteles y sándwiches, mi estómago volvió a sonar y no pude evitar preguntar "¿De… de verdad?" "Claro Isabella, anda y elige todo lo que tú quieras."

Salté de la silla y corrí a la vitrina, todo se veía muy delicioso, pero habían dos pasteles, uno de fresas y otro de chocolate y no me podía decidir, pensé en pedir el de fresas ya que íbamos a tomar chocolate caliente, ¿no? En ese momento sentí una mano posarse suavemente sobre mi hombro.

"¿Ya decidiste?" Preguntó sonriendo.

"No sé si elegir el pastel de fresas o el de chocolate." La señora Esme rió.

"Vaya, tienes el mismo dilema que mi hijo, ven, vayamos a sentarnos."

Ellos ya habían pedido y el mesero estaba parado ahí esperando a que volviéramos, vi sus ojos y noté que me observó de arriba a abajo, pero sus ojos eran inescrutables.

"Bueno James, todo lo que ya habíamos pedido más un pastel de fresas y otro de chocolate."

"A su orden."

"No se demoren mucho por favor, tenemos hambre."

"No se preocupe, señora Cullen." Y se fue a lo que supuse era la cocina. Nos quedamos en silencio un rato mientras yo observaba todo el lugar, nunca había entrado a ninguna cafetería.

"Y cuéntenme corazones, ¿Ya se lavaron las manos?" Miré a la señora Esme sorprendida por la forma en que me trataba, pero tanto el niño como yo negamos con la cabeza. "Vayan inmediatamente, no se debe comer con las manos sucias. Edward, tú sabes dónde están los lavabos, guía a Isabella." Dijo sonriendo.

"Claro mamá" Se paró de su silla, dejó a la perrita que estaba durmiendo en el suelo y por precaución la amarró a un poste que estaba al lado de la mesa, luego me miró y me dijo "vamos" a lo que lo seguí y caminamos en silencio hasta los baños. "Ese es el baño de mujeres" me lo indicó con una mano, "yo te esperaré aquí cuando salgas" Sonrió y se metió dentro del baño de al lado que era el de hombres.

Entré al baño y me sorprendí, ¡Eran muy grandes! Habían tres puertas y a un lado de la pared habían dos lavamanos, fui hacia allí, me arremangué aun más las mangas del abrigo de la señora Esme y me miré en el espejo, tenía toda la cara sucia, en especial la frente y las mejillas. Miré mis manos y las tenía negras de suciedad, ¿Cómo la señora Esme no le dio asco estar conmigo? Abrí con fuerza la llave del agua y me restregué las manos violentamente, cuando ya estuvieron medianamente limpias me enjuagué la cara, viendo cómo el agua que caía era de color plomo oscuro. Pensé en la cara y las manos limpias y blancas de la señora Esme, ella era hermosa, tenía el cabello limpio y sedoso y su ropa no estaba rota, y yo… yo estaba sucia, mi cabello estaba todo enmarañado y sucio amarrado en una fea coleta, mi cara y manos estaban negras y mis ropas eran una vergüenza. Sin embargo ella se había fijado en mí como nunca antes nadie lo había hecho, ella me ofreció algo de beber y comer y tenía los ojos más dulces que había visto en su vida…

"¡Isabella, cielo! ¿Por qué lloras?" La señora Esme de repente estaba observándome y se agachó para abrazarme, empecé a llorar con más fuerza.

"Es… es que… no lo enti-tiendo… Us-usted… yo-yo" Traté de tranquilizarme un poco respirando fuertemente por la boca "Yo no valgo nada y sin embargo está usted aquí ayudándome" nuevas lágrimas se formaron en mis ojos y no pude evitar volver a llorar, la señora Esme me apretó más fuertemente entre sus brazos.

"Oh querida no quiero volver a escucharte decir eso, eres una niña muy dulce y cariñosa, con un corazón noble y puro y sólo por eso vales más que millones de humanos en este planeta, además eres una persona hermosa, tienes unos ojos maravillosos y una sonrisa encantadora" Me dijo mirándome a los ojos. Intenté dejar de llorar y sonreí.

"Es la primera vez que me dicen tantas cosas bonitas" Era la primera vez que alguien me decía aunque fuera una cosa bonita.

"Mi niña, tú te mereces eso y mucho más y te aseguro que haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance por lograrlo. Ahora lavémonos las manos y la cara, que los ángeles como tú no merecen llorar amor" La señora Esme me dio un último fuerte abrazo, tomó mis manos y sacó jabón líquido de una caja blanca y me lavó las manos, luego se enjuagó y me lavó la cara, mirándome con dulzura… pero algo más fuerte que eso, no podría decir qué. Me trató con mucho cuidado y ternura y yo no podía creer que alguien pudiera hacer eso por mí. Luego sacó una toalla de papel y me la pasó y me sequé las manos y la cara mientras ella misma se lavaba las manos, se las secó, me tomó de la mano y salimos del baño, Edward estaba parado esperándonos con las manos en los bolsillos. Esme sonrió divertida.

"Edward, cuando llegué te dije que nos esperaras en la mesa cariño"

"Sí mamá, pero yo le había dicho a Isabella que la iba a esperar aquí y tú me dijiste que no había que romper las promesas" Edward sonrió. La señora Esme sonrió feliz y orgullosa.

"Es cierto cariño y me alegra que lo recuerdes." Desordenó el cabello de su hijo en una muestra de afecto. Edward refunfuñó y trato de peinarse de nuevo pero su cabello estaba muy largo para un hombre. Sonreí.

Fuimos a la mesa donde ya estaban servidos las tazas y los pasteles y me senté rápidamente. Ya no tenía tanto frío pero aún así tomé un gran sorbo de chocolate caliente, ¡Era lo mejor que he probado en mi vida! Di un par de sorbos más y lo bajé, Edward se rió.

"Te ha quedado un bigote" Dijo risueño. Me sonrojé mucho y la señora Esme lo reprendió diciéndole que eso no se decía y para no hacer quedar mal a Edward me reí yo también haciendo que la señora Esme sonriera y me pasó una servilleta. Inmediatamente corté un pedazo del pastel de fresas y mi cara de maravilla debió haber sido sorprendente.

"¡Esto es lo mejor que he comido en mi vida!" Dije sin pensarlo. Edward respondió

"Y eso que no has probado el chocolate caliente y los pasteles que hace mamá, son mucho mejores" Dijo orgulloso de su madre. La señora Esme se sonrojó y me dijo que pronto los probaría.

Comí como no había comido nunca en mi vida y quedé totalmente satisfecha. Cuando salíamos de la cafetería la señora Esme tomó mi mano y me preguntó por mis padres.

"¡Oh no, por favor no señora Esme! ¡No me lleve con ellos!" Me puse a llorar descontroladamente, creo que hoy ha sido el día en que más he llorado en mi vida. Sentí sus brazos rodear mi espalda.

"No te preocupes mi cielo, no haremos nada que tú no quieras, pero cuéntame, ¿Por qué no quieres regresar con tus padres?" Ella estaba muy seria. Me tranquilicé al saber que no me llevaría con ellos y le respondí.

"Mi padre me golpeará de nuevo porque hoy no gané todo el dinero que él pide" Sentí como Edward sostenía la respiración y la respuesta de la señora Esme no se hizo esperar.

"¡QUÉ!" Dijo con sorpresa y enfado en su mirada.

"Todos los días me entregan sesenta cajas de fósforos para que los venda en la calle pero hoy conseguí vender mucho menos que la mitad" Dije agachando la mirada, tenía mucha vergüenza, tal vez ella también me retara por mi estupidez.

"Cielo, los niños no deben trabajar y eso que hace el que se hace llamar tu padre no tiene nombre. Cuando te encontramos allí en ese callejón, ¿no ibas a volver a tu casa?" Negué con la cabeza. Nunca más volvería. "¿Y qué crees que hubieran pensado tus padres?" Preguntó en un tono indescifrable.

"Pues no les importaría, dudo siquiera que me busquen, a ellos no les importo" Dije tratando de parecer indiferente.

"No creo que sea verdad. Eres muy hermosa Isabella, por dentro y por fuera, y seguramente están muy preocupados porque no has vuelto a casa." Negué repetidas veces con la cabeza.

"No… ellos… ellos me golpean, me insultan, me tratan mal… me hacían dormir en el suelo hasta que encontré una colchoneta en la basura, sólo me dan un pedazo de pan cuando salgo por las mañanas y ellos nunca… nunca me han mirado como lo hace usted" Dije mirando el suelo conteniendo las lágrimas. "La semana pasada los escuché discutiendo que tenerme fue lo peor que les pudo haber pasado en la vida y que querían deshacerse de mí… que el Jueves de la próxima semana, o sea mañana, por fin se irían de casa mientras yo estuviera trabajando y que Noche Buena sería el último día de su vida conmigo… que algo tenía que tener de "Buena", por lo que supongo que se pondrán felices cuando vean que hoy no es su último día conmigo sino el primero sin mí." ¿Cómo alguien me iba a querer si no me querían ni mis propios padres? Comencé a llorar de nuevo, pero traté de controlarme por estar frente a la señora Esme y Edward. La señora Esme que ya estaba al lado mío se agachó nuevamente y me abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, diciendo que llorara todo lo que tenía que llorar. Estuvimos así varios minutos hasta que me logré calmar de nuevo y la señora Esme se separó un poco de mí, de manera que quedó a mi misma altura mirándome a la cara, me sorprendí al ver que sus ojos también estaban conteniendo las lágrimas.

"Isabella… Lamento lo que me estás diciendo… Tus padres deben ser los seres más repugnantes que existen sobre la faz de la Tierra. Pero hoy es Noche Buena y tal vez el destino nos tenga preparadas muchas sorpresas a ambas, de verdad me sentiría muy honrada si aceptas pasar esta noche y Navidad con nosotros y así podrás decidir si quieres ser parte de nuestra familia." Al decir lo último abrazó a Edward, su cara parecía una mescolanza de emociones pero cuando me vio puso una sonrisa en sus labios. Abrí muy grande los ojos y dejé de respirar. ¿De verdad me estaba ofreciendo lo que creo que estaba diciendo?

"¿De-de verdad? Yo no creo que deba aceptar… Ustedes han sido tan buenos conmigo esta última hora y yo…" La señora Esme me cortó.

"No aceptaré un no como respuesta al menos al respecto de si pasas estos días con nosotros. Ven." Tomó mi mano mientras me guiñaba un ojo "Vamos al auto, nos vamos directamente a casa" La señora Esme sonrió mientras tomaba la mano de Edward que llevaba a la cachorrita en brazos, aunque ya había despertado estaba tranquila. "Ah y Isabella, llámame Esme por favor, nada de 'señoras' por acá" Dijo sonriendo. Asentí aún sin creer lo que estaba pasando y vi que la se… Esme murmuraba algo que no alcancé a escuchar.

Caminamos un par de calles hasta que llegamos a una paralela al centro, ya todas las tiendas estaban cerradas y sólo quedaban unos pocos coches estacionados. Esme vio hacia ambos lados antes de cruzar y se detuvo frente a un coche negro, era muy grande y tenía muchas bolsas adentro. Esme abrió la puerta del copiloto y me dijo que me sentara. Fruncí el ceño.

"Humm gracias, pero creo que Edward merece más que yo ir adelante, yo no tengo ningún problema en ir en el asiento trasero." Dije. Por todas las peleas que había escuchado entre los hermanos por irse en el asiento de adelante cuando estaba trabajando sabía que no podía hacerle eso a Edward, tal vez después me odiaría, pero él negó con la cabeza.

"Claro que no Isabella, ándate tranquila adelante y así aprovechas de ver mejor el paisaje del regreso a casa" Dijo Edward sonriendo y Esme asintió con una gran sonrisa en su cara. Los miré a ambos y susurré un 'gracias' y me senté adelante, Esme me dijo que me pusiera el cinturón pero, ¿a dónde estaba? Lo busqué a los lados del asiento hasta que Edward me dijo que estaba atrás del asiento, arriba por el lado derecho. Me sonrojé y me di vuelta para tomar el cinturón y pude ver cómo Edward se lo abrochaba sentado atrás, cuando yo misma lo estaba abrochando Esme se subió al auto, se abrochó su cinturón y lo hizo partir.

Nos fuimos en silencio un rato hasta que Esme habló.

"Te va a encantar nuestra familia Isabella, mi esposo se llama Carlisle y sé que te va a amar, tenemos tres hijos, el mayor se llama Emmett, sólo tiene diez años, después viene Edward que tiene ocho y por último Alice que tiene tres, esta noche sólo estaremos nosotros y sé que se llevarán muy bien, podrás compartir la habitación con Alice." Dijo sonriendo mirándome levemente mientras regresaba rápidamente la vista a la calle. Eso espero.

Estaba mirando por la ventana, era de noche pero no creo que más allá de las ocho o nueve, miraba los árboles y los edificios por los que iban pasando y pronto llegamos a un condominio, el portero les abrió en seguida y Esme le deseó una muy buena noche, era un territorio muy grande, había una casa muy grande a la entrada y cuando fueron pasando había otra y otra, pero estaban muy separadas entre sí, debía ser un recinto muy caro, ya que las casas eran gigantes y tenían unos patios muy grandes. Esme redujo la velocidad cuando llegamos a la cuarta casa, con un botón abrió la puerta del garage y me sorprendí, ¿eso era posible? ¡La puerta se abría sólo con presionar el botón! Esme estacionó el auto y vi que había otro auto de color blanco estacionado al otro lado. Wow, sí que debían de tener dinero para tener dos autos. Esme me dijo que me bajara y así lo hice, Edward ya se había bajado y estaba ayudando a recoger las bolsas, me sentí incómoda, ¿Estaría bien que los ayudara?

"¿Les ayudo?" Pregunté cuando Esme también estaba tomando varias bolsas a la vez.

"No te preocupes cielo." Esme terminó de tomar todas las bolsas y cerró el auto. "Ven por aquí."

La seguí por una puerta que llegó a la cocina, Edward venía atrás de nosotras y le pregunté si quería que lo ayudara a llevar alguna bolsa pero me dijo que no. La casa era muy grande y tenía muchísimos muebles y ¡las paredes estaban pintadas de colores! Era todo muy hermoso y se lo dije a Esme.

"Gracias cariño, dejaremos las bolsas acá" dijo abriendo una puerta que era un armario, ella y Edward dejaron las bolsas mientras yo miraba todas las paredes y los cuadros que habían en ellas y habían plantas, y eso que estábamos en un pasillo, pero todo se veía espectacular, moría de ganas por ver las habitaciones y era todo tan grande, ¡Apenas podía creer que tenían una habitación para cada uno! "Ahora vamos, te presentaré a la familia" Me asusté. ¿Me verían así? ¿Con el cabello todo sucio y enredado en un moño, con las ropas todas rotas y para qué decir sus zapatos, con el abrigo de Esme encima? ¡No! ¡No podía dejar que me vieran así!

"No te asustes cielo, ellos te van a encantar y te van a adorar tal como lo hago yo ahora." Sonrió para darme confianza pero era todo muy extraño. Esme pensó un segundo. "¿Quisieras darte un baño primero antes de conocerlos a todos?" Eso era perfecto. ¿Aquí las personas se bañaban todos los días? Tal vez.

"Sí por favor" Dije realmente avergonzada.

"Está bien, yo te mostraré dónde está todo. Edward anda donde papá y tus hermanos y diles que ya hemos llegado por favor, y que pongan la mesa para cenar" Edward sonrió y fue a hacer lo que le pidió Esme. "Ven querida, vamos al baño de los niños" ¿Baño de los niños? ¿Tenían más de un baño? ¡Sí que tenían mucho dinero! Pero no sé por qué aún me sigo sorprendiendo, si hay que ver la casa por fuera y por dentro tenía tantos muebles y era tan wow.

Subimos al segundo piso que era tan hermoso como el primero y abrió la tercera puerta a la izquierda. "Ahí tienes shampoo y bálsamo para el cabello, jabón y en el canasto hay toallas limpias, puedes ocupar cualquiera" Dijo sonriendo "Ahí también hay cepillos para el cabello, puedes ocupar todo lo que quieras, si necesitas algo sólo llámame, por favor."

"Muchas gracias, Esme" Dije de verdad agradecida por todo lo que estaba haciendo por mí.

"No tienes que agradecer nada, cuando termines de ducharte vendré a dejarte ropa para que te cambies" Antes de que pudiera decir algo Esme cerró la puerta del baño y me dejó sola.

Abrí la llave roja de la tina que supuse era la caliente y me empecé a sacar la ropa.

.

Salí de la tina con el cabello chorreando y más limpia de lo que me había sentido nunca. Estrujé mi cabello en el lavamanos y tomé una toalla y lo envolví en ella, después saqué otra para secarme. En un minuto estuve lista y escuché que alguien tocaba la puerta.

"Isabella, soy yo" Escuché la voz de Esme. Le fui a abrir. "¿Te sientes mejor?" Preguntó entrando al baño.

"Sí, gracias."

"Nada que agradecer amor. Te traje una polera y unos pantalones de Edward de cuando era más pequeño, con unos calcetines y zapatos de él también. Mañana estará todo cerrado, pero el Viernes iremos a comprar ropa para ti." ¿Por qué ella se preocupa tanto por mí? Nunca nadie lo había hecho… ¿Pero cómo iba a devolver todo esto que ella está haciendo por mí?

"¿Cómo podré pagárselo?" Pregunté asustada y avergonzada.

"Viviendo tu niñez querida y siendo feliz mientras estés con nosotros" Sentí cómo nuevas lágrimas llegaban a mis ojos y le di un suave abrazo. Es la primera vez que abrazo a alguien. "Bueno ahora ven, vamos a la pieza de Alice para que te vistas, si estás mucho rato desnuda te puedes enfermar." Sonreí y fuimos a la pieza que estaba en frente, me pasó la ropa que era de Edward.

"¿Edward no se va a molestar por estar usanso su ropa?" Pregunté asustada.

"Claro que no Isabella, todos queremos que te sientas lo más cómoda posible" Dijo segura.

"Está bien, gracias"

"Ve ésta como tu casa, cariño" Dijo sonriendo y se dio vuelta para ordenar un poco las cosas que estaban encima de una cómoda, supuse que era para que me vistiera así que lo hice rápido, era una polera roja sin ningún dibujo y unos jeans azules, ponerme calcetines y zapatos fue lo mejor de todo, combinado que nada estaba roto. Me sentí feliz.

Esme se dio vuelta y me sonrió. "Ahora ven, vamos a secarte y arreglarte el cabello" Dijo alegre. Fuimos de nuevo al baño y sacó la toalla de mi cabeza y empezó a cepillar mi cabello con mucho cuidado, me llegaba hasta las caderas y estaba muy enredado, desenredarlo iba a ser muy difícil, pero Esme lo hizo con mucho cuidado y paciencia y me sentí muy segura y protegida como nunca. Después de que terminó enchufó algo que tiraba aire caliente y lo apuntó a mi cabeza, ¡Lo estaba secando! Wow. Cuando todo mi cabello estuvo seco lo volvió a peinar y lo amarró en dos coletas, me miré en el espejo y me veía muy, muy diferente.

"Te ves hermosa cariño" Dijo Esme feliz.

"Gracias" Dije feliz también. Alguien tocó a la puerta y me sobresalté.

"¿Mamá?" Una voz de niña sonó desde afuera.

"Pasa cielo" Una pequeña niña de ojos celestes y de cabello negro y largo hasta la cintura se asomó por la puerta. Sonreí sin saber qué más hacer, estaba nerviosa.

"Mami papá dice que ya etá lita la comida y que las tan espedando" Dijo entrando al baño y mirándome curiosa. En verdad ella era muy hermosa.

"En seguida bajamos. Ali, te presento a Isabella. Isabella ella es mi hija Alice" Dijo Esme sonriendo.

"Hola Alice" Dije tendiéndole la mano.

"Hola Bella" Dijo mi nombre y rechazó mi mano, en cambio me dio un abrazo que devolví sorprendida.

"Bonito sobrenombre… Bella, ¿te gusta?" Preguntó Esme con un brillo en su mirada. Asentí colorada. "Bien, bajemos, nuestros hombres nos esperan" Dijo feliz. Nos tomó a ambas de la mano y bajamos las escaleras, Esme y Alice me guiaron a donde supuse era la sala de estar y abrió la puerta, yo estaba muy nerviosa, ¿Qué pensaría su otro hermano y su esposo? Pero al ver la sala todos estos pensamientos quedaron de lado, ¡Era maravilloso! Había una chimenea con el fuego encendido y en el marco de ésta había un arreglo de hojas de árbol de Navidad con los adornos puestos, sobre esto habían cuatro velas rojas, pero las dos de las esquinas más grandes que las otras y arriba pegado a la pared había una corona y un poco más allá había un ¡árbol de Navidad gigante! Era increíble, estaba todo adornado y con las luces encendidas, todo era irreal. Alice se soltó y entró corriendo saltando arriba de un hombre alto y de cabello muy rubio, de ojos verdes y que parecía feliz, me sentí menos nerviosa.

"Mira papi ella es Bella" Dijo apuntándome y sonriendo.

"Ali no se apunta con el dedo" La regañó, le dio un beso en la mejilla y la dejó en el suelo, a lo que corrió donde otro niño que era alto y tenía cara de risueño y curioso. Supuse que era Emmett. El hombre se acercó a nosotras con una sonrisa "Hola Bella, soy Carlisle, el marido de Esme" Cuando dijo el nombre de Esme sus ojos brillaron aún más de lo que hacían. El señor Carlisle se agachó y me abrazó "Bienvenida a casa cariño" Sonreí emocionada. "Te presento a mi hijo mayor, Emmett"

Emmett se acercó y me dio un abrazo apretado que resistí lo más que pude pero... "Uggh uff no puedo…respirar Emm…mmett" Se rió y me soltó. "Lo siento" dijo sonriendo y Esme y el señor Carlisle negaron al mismo tiempo. Yo sólo sonreí y me encogí de hombros.

"Bueno ya conoces a Edward" Dijo Carlisle. Asentí y lo miré, estaba sonrojado por lo que yo también lo hice y lo saludé de nuevo con un "hola" que me devolvió sonriendo.

"¡Vamos a sentarnos! Muero de hambre" Dijo Emmett a lo que todos rieron y se dirigieron a la mesa, los seguí un poco intimidada.

.

Esme había puesto una cama de la sala de huéspedes en la pieza de Alice y me había acostado allí, hasta me pasó un cepillo de dientes que había comprado para Alice pero me lo pasó, eran todos muy amables y cariñosos y no sabía qué había hecho para merecer lo que me estaba pasando. En la cena había muchísima comida y comí absolutamente de todo, era lo mejor que había probado en mi vida, y los postres estaban deliciosos, todos se comportaron muy bien conmigo e incluso me hablaban sin gritarme y con unas miradas de comprensión y cariño. No me dejaron ayudar con los platos ni nada, pero todos estaban felices. Se notaba que Emmett, Edward y Alice estaban ansiosos por la llegada de Santa Claus, yo no tanto ya que él nunca me había traído nada, ni siquiera una muñeca para jugar.

Alice entró corriendo a la pieza y se tiró en su cama, Esme llegó atrás de ella, la arropó y le dio un beso de buenas noches.

"¿Mami tás segura que no me pedo quedad despieta pada vet cuando llegue Santa Claus?" Dijo Alice bostezando.

"Segura hija, él es muy tímido y si alguien lo ve se pone muy nervioso y se irá" Esme puso cara de pena.

"Oh, etá bien" Alice hizo un puchero.

"Duerme cariño, ya verás todas las sorpresas que te traerá él mañana" Dijo sonriendo. Alice sonrió de vuelta, me miró y dijo "Buena noches Bella" y se quedó dormida. Esme le dio un último beso y antes que me diera cuenta se acercó a mi cama.

"Buenas noches Bella, espero que tengas unos muy dulces sueños" Dijo sonriendo y besándome en la frente.

"Buenas noches Esme, gracias por todo lo que han hecho por mí"

"No hay nada que agradecer cielo, ya te lo he dicho" dijo divertida "Para mí es un placer tenerte aquí con nosotros, ahora duerme que sé que te hará bien" Acarició mi cabello y se acercó para darme otro beso y yo la abracé, recibió mi abrazo sorprendida, en ese momento llegó Carlisle y nos sonrió. Esme se separó de mí, me deseó buenas noches de nuevo al igual que Carlisle y cerraron la puerta. No tardé ni cinco segundos en quedarme dormida ya que estar acostada en una cama era la sensación más maravillosa que había experimentado.

Desperté con un leve golpe en el estómago y sintiendo que la cama se movía.

"¡Bella, Bella despieta! Santa Claus ya llegó" Dijo Alice saltando en mi cama. Cuando vio que ya me había despertado se bajó de la cama y me agarró de la mano para que la siguiera. La seguí un poco avergonzada ya que no creía que Santa me hubiera traído algo, nunca lo había hecho así que no tenía sentido que lo hiciera ahora. Cuando pasábamos por el pasillo vimos cómo Emmett salía de una pieza con Esme y Carlisle tomados de sus manos. Me sentí incómoda por pasear así por su casa.

"Uhm emm yo… estoy acompañando a Alice" Dije disculpándome. Esme y Carlisle sonrieron y Carlisle me contestó.

"¿Por qué no se apresuran para ver lo que les trajo Santa Claus?"

.

.

"Así fue cómo conocí a los Cullen" Dijo cansada de hablar tanto y tirándose en la arena. Se veía en paz. Me concentré en escuchar el sonido de las olas y el calor del sol que ya se estaba escondiendo por el lado del mar.

"¿Y qué pasó con tus padres?" Me miró extrañada "Me refiero a tus padres… biológicos." Frunció la nariz.

"Ah… Cuando pasé una semana con Esme y Carlisle ellos me preguntaron si quería ser parte de su familia, que sabían que no había estado mucho tiempo con ellos pero que ya me querían" Sonrió "Yo les contesté que sí, al estar menos de diez minutos con ellos no se puede evitar quererlos"

"Tengo que admitir que son muy buenas personas." Dije resignado.

"¿Buenas personas?" Me golpeó en el hombro "Jacob… ellos son mucho más que eso"

"Bueno, continuemos con la historia, aceptaste ser una Cullen, y tus padres biológicos…" Dije desviando el tema.

"Ellos no me buscaron ni nada, tal como les dije que pasaría, pero yo no estaba ni triste por eso. Esme fue a tribunales a denunciar a mis padres con el objetivo que ella pudiera adoptarme al demostrar todas las pruebas de que ellos no me daban ni de lejos un buen trato" Arrugó la nariz de nuevo "Como sabrás, los Cullen son una familia de gran influencia y a los pocos meses ellos ganaron el caso, aunque primero tuvieron que encontrar a Charles y a Renée, se habían escapado a Arizona" Dijo frunciendo el ceño. "Después de eso, todo fue relativamente fácil." Dijo sonriendo nuevamente. Asentí. Los Cullen eran una de las familias más poderosas, por lo menos del estado de Washington. Suspiré. Bella siguió hablando.

"Los Cullen son maravillosos, esa primera noche me hicieron sentir querida y segura, y a la mañana siguiente, el día de Navidad, habían un montón de regalos debajo del árbol para mí." Dijo sonriendo.

"¿En serio? ¿En qué momento tuvieron tiempo para comprarlos?" Dije curioso. Bella negó.

"¡Los trajo Santa Claus, Jake!" La miré levantando una ceja y se rió "Eran regalos para Rosalie, sabes que tenemos la misma edad, pero a ella no la verían hasta el fin de semana siguiente así que me dieron los regalos a mí y después le compraron nuevos regalos a ella. Cuando se enteraron de que no sabía leer y que nunca había ido al colegio, me pusieron profesores particulares hasta que llegué al nivel de los niños de mi edad y pude ir al colegio con Edward, Emmett y Alice" Dijo sonriendo, sus ojos brillaban emocionados. "Y lo mejor de todo... ¡Nunca tuve que volver a vender otra caja de fósforos, Jake!" Dijo riendo feliz y la abracé por los hombros sonriendo.

"¿Y cómo fue que… te enamoraste de Edward? Al final son hermanos adoptivos, ¿no?" Dije totalmente rendido, había tratado de luchar por el amor de Bella varios años pero sólo al estar a unos metros de ella y el roba-amores-Cullen se podía notar su amor. Repugnante.

"Él me gustó desde la primera vez que lo vi" Me dijo mirándome con culpa "Sólo que por todas las cosas que estaban pasando ese día no me di cuenta. Él siempre era muy caballero conmigo y se preocupaba de las cosas que necesitaba y evitaba dejarme sola. Admito que esa parte a veces era un poco irritante, pero así es Edward" Rió feliz "Y… pues no sé Jake, el amor no tiene explicación." Dijo ruborizándose.

"Dímelo a mí…" Suspiré. Podía sentir que ella se sentía culpable por lo que yo estaba pasando "¿Cómo se lo tomaron Esme y Carlisle?"

"Ellos no tuvieron muchos problemas, debo decir que ni siquiera se sorprendieron cuando lo hicimos oficial ya que ellos ya lo sabían" Dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco, ya me había dicho en varias ocasiones que los Cullen son las personas más perceptivas que haya conocido, después del novio de Alice, claro. "Jacob, espero que alguna vez puedas perdonarme." Dijo mirándome a los ojos.

"No hay nada que perdonar Bella, tú misma has dicho que al corazón no se le manda" Le contesté tomando su mano. Nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos.

"¿Quieres venir a la cena de Noche Buena que hará hoy Esme? Estará Leah" Dijo mirándome con picardía.

"¿Leah?" Dije entusiasmado, hace tiempo que no la veía. "Claro, ¿a tu novio no le importará?"

"Mi prometido" Corrigió guiñándome el ojo "Y claro que no le importará, él sabe que tú eres mi mejor amigo y nada podrá cambiar eso."

"Entonces ahí nos vemos, ¿En la casa de los Cullen a las ocho?"

"En mi casa a las ocho" Dijo despidiéndose de mí y corriendo a su auto.

No puedo creer que los Cullen la hayan encontrado en la calle. Si alguna vez me encuentro con los que se hacían llamar sus padres nunca más volverán a ver la luz del día. Pero ahora quitaría esos pensamientos de mi cabeza e iría a comprarle un regalo de Navidad a Leah, ya que no la tenía considerada en mis planes.

Y me dirigí al centro, el lugar en donde encontraron a Bella un día como éste hace exactamente doce años. Sí que la Navidad a veces puede ser maravillosa.


End file.
